Tituba
This frenetic wise woman known as the Inyanga stands out amongst her kin of Tai Bwo Wannai for her wanderlust and open-mindedness to the kingdoms abroad. She traverses these foreign lands in the hopes of better understanding their people - and if need be, to better defend her own people from them. History Early life She was born under a different name to a union between villages; though she was born to a Tai Bwo Wannai woman and raised in said village, her father was purported to be a man of the mysterious Khazazi Tribe. There were three children between them, and she was the youngest. During the late Fifth Age, various ill omens and 'natural' disasters began to occur in the jungle homeland with disturbing frequency. Many villagers, herself included, would come to the conclusion that their Gods were for some reason upset with them. Fearing that the Gods would cast merciless judgment on them and their civilization, many former inhabitants of Tai Bwo Wannai would abandon civilization altogether. Despite the pleas of the village's head Shaman to remain, the damage was done once the consensus spread. Tribesmen would go feral, setting out to the untamed jungles to live as little more than beasts. At this point, she parted ways with her mother and siblings, not to see them again. For two years she fended for herself in the outskirts of the jungle; she would learn not to trust any humans she'd come across, for they often brought violence. She'd grown hardened, resourceful, and perhaps quite lonely ... yet she survived. She had eventually caught wind that the village was safe again, that the Gods no longer rejected their people. However, she never felt more suspicious of her faith. She felt that she needed to better understand the beings that guarded the place she once called home, that she may hopefully prevent history repeating itself. Thus, she chose to embark on the path of the Shaman, herself. Recent History She would notice the odd humans visiting the Hardwood Grove as she went about her business. Often she'd watch them, listen to them. A few times she'd even join and help them cut the Teak they'd sought. It would be from these travelers that she would hear of the intricacies of an outside world she'd not known before, and of Gods she never acknowledged. She'd decided at some point she wanted to be an adventurer, like them, and see the world. From the lips of one of these visitors, she'd catch word of the Tutorial Island. Perhaps if she'd taken the steps to go about as they do, she could bring home much more than mere prosperity to her people. First, however, she had decided she needed to hone her skills. Personality Though she shares her fellow villagers' friendliness towards new faces, Inyanga is still quite wary and slow to trust. She struggles to understand the foreign Gods that have come to Gielinor, and even fears them to an extent, alongside their devout followers. The Godless she reviles even moreso, because she believes them to be a direct threat to her way of life; without the Gods, her people went to the wilds, so she believes that these antitheists would see the rest of Gielinor return to an unforgiving Wilderness. Most of her kin actively hunt Monkeys as a delicacy, she shies away from the practice as she possesses knowledge of the far-off Ape Atoll, and its intelligent inhabitants. Back home, she prefers to tend to the upkeep of the village and hunt game. Abilities She does not know the intricate magics of her people, but Inyanga is a capable fighter in conventional means, preferring to wield a bow at range rather than take up close-quarters. As a trainee Shaman, she retains high skills in Prayer and Summoning. Category:Karamjan Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Characters